<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crows by Scalytta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841578">Crows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalytta/pseuds/Scalytta'>Scalytta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Karasuno Team - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalytta/pseuds/Scalytta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei benci gagak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate<br/>Story © Scalytta</p><p>The author doesn't take any profit in publishing the story</p><p>.<br/>Based on prompt (by Clark Narendra) : Kicauan burung gagak, kata orang adalah pembawa pesan buruk. Dan hari ini aku mendengarnya. Tepat di hari ulang tahunmu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima Kei benci gagak.</p><p>Gagak itu berisik. Suka mengoceh tanpa henti sembari terbang kesana kemari. Kepakan sayapnya mengganggu. Bulu hitam yang suka tertinggal jatuh terlihat seperti benalu.</p><p>Tsukishima benci gagak. Suaranya memekakkan telinga. Persis seperti Hinata. Yang tidak berhenti mengoceh sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tepat di telinganya—atau bahu? Hinata terlalu pendek untuk mencapai telinga Tsukishima.</p><p>Kata orang, kicauan burung gagak membawa pesan buruk. Tsukishima percaya. Apalagi ketika Hinata mulai melompat tidak jelas sembari membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Tanpa lelah memberikan ‘kabar buruk’ untuknya.</p><p>“Tsukishima! Hari ini aku ulang tahun, lho.”</p><p>“Berisik.”</p><p>“Mana hadiahku?”</p><p>“Diam.”</p><p>“Kageyama saja memberiku hadiah.”</p><p>Mendadak pria tinggi itu berhenti. Membuat Hinata yang masih riang di belakangnya menabrak punggungnya keras. Laki-laki itu mengaduh, memegangi hidungnya dengan kedua tangan.</p><p>“Apa-apaan, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?”</p><p>Tsukishima menggertakkan gigi, “Bisa diam, tidak?”</p><p>Merengut, Hinata menjawab dengan nada merajuk.</p><p>“Aku, 'kan, cuma bertanya.”</p><p>Pria pirang itu mengerang frustasi. Sungguh, dia tidak peduli. Hinata ulang tahun, lalu kenapa? Hinata ingin hadiah, apa urusannya? Semua orang juga tahu kalau Tsukishima selalu menghindari berurusan dengan orang macam Hinata.</p><p>“Aku tidak punya, dan tidak akan membelikanmu hadiah. Paham? Cari saja orang lain untuk diganggu. Ocehanmu benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala.”</p><p>Hinata semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Binar di matanya meredup. Tsukishima melihat ekspresi kecewa yang tergambar jelas di wajah pemuda mungil itu. Menghela napas, dia kembali bertanya, “Lagipula, kenapa harus aku?”</p><p>“...—mu,” gumam Hinata tidak jelas.</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>“Aku ingin hadiah darimu. Pelitshima.”</p><p>Nada yang diutarakan begitu lemah, ragu. Sangat berbeda dengan Hinata beberapa saat lalu. Tsukishima menatap lama, mencoba memahami sosok di hadapannya. Setelah menimbang, ia akhirnya kembali menghela napas sebelum kemudian menunduk.</p><p>Hinata merasakan Tsukishima yang semakin menempelkan tubuhnya. Mendongak penasaran untuk mencoba menangkap wajah pria tinggi itu, yang dilihatnya malah ujung dagu Tsukishima yang nyaris menempel di hidungnya. Dahinya merasakan sensasi lembut luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sesaat ia mematung, mencoba mencerna keadaan.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei mencium keningnya.</p><p>Belum sempat Hinata bereaksi, pria tinggi itu sudah menarik diri. Kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkannya yang masih membeku di tempat.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Keesokan harinya, Tsukishima mendapati tatapan para seniornya yang tidak berhenti mengikutinya. Ketika dilihatnya seringai yang terpasang di bibir Sugawara, Nishinoya, dan Tanaka, pria itu hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi frustasi.</p><p>“Jadi, kudengar ada yang sudah jadian.”</p><p>Gagak pembawa kabar sialan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ini bukan ulang tahun Hinata, tapi pengen publish aja /yha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>